Glee Guy Truth or Dare Night
by queen fair
Summary: Rory experiences Glee Guy truth or Dare night for the first time please review
1. Let the games begin!

It was Truth or Dare night, a ritual the Glee boys had for a while. They treated this game like a competitive sport and loved embarrassing each other. Yes there was nudity and awkward situations but the boys didn't have sex not even blowjobs just the humiliation of it all. There was one rule; the girls were not to know. The guys were secure with themselves they just didn't want the girls involved. This was Rory's first time.

"Are you guys going to go easy on me?" Rory asked.

"No" Kurt answered bluntly.

"It isn't even up to us Rory. We use an app on Sam's I phone it gives us all the truths and dares." Mike explained. This didn't help the twisting nervousness in the Irish boys stomach. All the guys where in sweatpants and shirts or tank tops depending on their own preference. Kurt however was in his silk pajamas. Finn had ordered the Pizza and Kurt had prepared the snacks.

"Lets begin" Puck said exited. The guys all sat in a circle.

" I put everyone's name in," Sam informed as he put his phone in the middle of the circle. The blond started the app and a name was produced.

"Mike truth or dare?" Sam asked. Mike thought for a moment.

"Dare" he answered. Sam clicked the button on the I phone's screen and chuckled as he read the dare aloud.

"You have to suck…my big toe." All the guys laughed except Mike.

"Oh well it could be worse" The glee clubs best dancer muttered. Sam pulled off his left foot's sock and presented his bare foot to his dared best friend. Mike put the toe in his mouth thanking God Sam washed his feet. Sam prayed he wouldn't kick Mike in the teeth do to the fact he was very ticklish.

"This isn't so bad" Rory thought. Mike took his friends toe out of his mouth and wiped it, a little grossed out.

"I was thinking about doing some toe kink with Mercedes I now have changed my mined." Sam said. He pressed the button on the phone and Kurt's name came on the screen.

"Truth" Kurt answered before Sam could ask the question. Sam clicked the button.

"It says here we can ask you any truth ok any one got one?"

"I do. Kurt who do you like hanging out with more, Rachel or Mercedes?" Arty asked the question.

"Its different with them. Both bring something interesting to the table and I actually prefer hanging out with them at the same time." Kurt's answer satisfied the group. The button was pressed once again.

"Rory truth or dare?" Arty asked. Rory didn't want to chicken out. He wanted to prove to the guys and Finn he was just as strong as them.

"Dare" he answered bravely. Sam clicked the dare button and waited for the results. Time seemed to stretch for a very anxious Rory.

"It wont be that bad," he kept repeating. Arty's eyes bulged as Sam showed him Rory's dare. They tried to suppress laughter.

"Don't leave us in suspense what is it." Blaine asked.

"Rory you have to let Puck pull down your sweatpants and boxers and give you a twenty second spanking with his hand." Rory's face turned stunned white as Puck had a devious smile on his face.

"Ok dude lets get this over with." As Puck said this he grasped Rory's wrist and pulled the nervous Irish guy over his lap.

**To be continued.**

**I know it seems slow but it will get better**


	2. Spanking and shaving

Rory felt Pucks fingers at the waste band of his sweat pants. He could feel them slowly going down exposing his green briefs, then his white skinny legs. Rory didn't want to look at the other guys during this. His face grew crimson when Pucks hand went to his underwear. Puck decided to make this part quick and in a fluid motion pulled them down to join his pants. The cold air on his little plump cheeks made him shiver.

"Don't worry dude ill be warming them up for you." Puck teased noticing the shiver. The Mohawk teen rested his hands on the exposed skin

"Oh crap, his hand covers my whole ass." Rory thought. He felt the hand rise and then come down. It was a little uncomfortable but not painful as Rory imagined. Puck kept slapping the Irish boys bottom. All the guys were amazed on how it jiggled with each slap. In a strange way Rory found it relaxing. After the twenty seconds were up his hiney was barely pink. Puck pulled his clothing back up.

"Don't worry dude the point of the game is to embarrass not to deliver pain." Puck assured as he clapped Rory on the back.

"It was like looking at two mounds of Jell-O" Kurt added. Rory laughed.

"Ok Blaine your turn." Artie said.

"Dare." Answered the ex warbler. Artie pressed the button and the answer made him laugh out loud.

"We haven't had this one in a while remember Sam?" Sam scrunched his face when he saw what the dare was.

"Yea I remember."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"You have to shave Finns pubes." Finn groaned and Soda nearly shot out of Mikes nose. Blaine gave Finn an evil smirk. Sam got some shaving cream and a razor. Blaine was busy pulling down Finns sweat pants and boxers. Finns 9 inch member became visible. His chocolate brow pubes were trimmed but soon they would be gone. Blaine filled his hand with some of the cream and gently rubbed it all over Finns crotch. Sam had run back into the bathroom to get a bowl of warm water.

"Ill be gentle Finn" Blaine assured. The shorter boy was slow with the process. Finn just lay there with his toes wiggling with inpatients. Blain had to grasp Finns penis. It was warm in his hand and was slightly hard. He could here Finn whisper mailman. A few minutes later he was as clean as a whistle. Blain gave Finns crotch a little pat then pulled up his cloths. Kurt wasn't mad about this in fact he was kind of turned on.

"Ok whose turn is it." Finn asked

"Yours" Artie said.

"Dare" Finn said. Artie clicked the button

"Looks like you get to have your revenge on Blaine" It was Finns turn to have an evil smirk.

**To be continued.**

**Hope you enjoyed let me know what you'd like Finns dare for Blaine to be. I'm thinking something with nudity but id like to know what you'd like to read. Please tell me in your review but please tell me what you thought of this chapter as well. I hate when people just send requests and don't give a review with it. Lots of love . **


	3. eating

Blaine bit his upper lip hard feeling Finns hot tongue probing his ass. The dare was that Blaine couldn't moan while Finn ate him out or he'd have to get his balls slapped for ten minutes strait. He was on his stomach wearing only a t-shirt. Finns large hands grasped and played with the soft flesh of Blaine's butt cheeks. His tongue darted around manipulating the shorter boys prostate. Kurt sympathetically held his boyfriends hand, as he himself was getting hard by the sight. Blaine curled his toes against the carpet. It was killing Puck to watch to. How he dreamed of putting the shorter boy over his knee and slapping those golden cheeks red. Santana and Quinn could tell you he had a big fetish for spanking. Blains face was red with pleasure and the desire to moan was ruff in his throat. Finn always the best at rimming Rachel could vouch for him he was also a pro at eating kitty but that's another story. Finn squeezed the cheeks. How he wanted to slap those balls. Blaine had the biggest and Artie secretly wanted to see if Sam could fit them in his mouth. Time was up and Finn released his mouth from the shorter boys bouncy bottom. Blaine was sweaty and now panting. He put his cloths back on.

"How was it?" Kurt asked.

"When we get home I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." Blaine whispered hotly. Kurt smirked at the thought.

"Pucks turn" Artie chimed.

"Dare" Puck said hoping he'd get something good.

"You have to get a guy from outside the group to strip you completely naked and get you to cum any way possible." Puck had a great idea.

Will heard knocking on his door. Emma was at her brother's house in South Carolina so he had the whole place to himself. He opened the door to see Puck reeking of alcohol and drunk as a skunk.

"Hi… how's…it…going" Puck stammered.

"Oh Puck I cant believe you. come in side." The teacher was annoyed but he would help his students anyway he could. Puck was a really good actor Will had no clue. The Glee teacher helped the boy on the couch.

"God you stink. I'm gong to have give you a bath then ill let you sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Mr.S " Puck stammered once more. This was too easy.

**To be continued: Sorry this was so short but being an 11****th**** grader with finals coming up its difficult to update . Wrote some other stuff and will try to upload that soon as well.**


	4. take a bath get a hand job

Will lade Puck on the bed while he went to start the water for his bath. This was absolutely perfect. Puck had the Glee teacher exactly where he wanted him. Mike sat on a tree outside of Wills apartment to have visual proof Puck did his dare. The Mohawk teen heard the water turn on and after a few minutes it went silent. Will walked into the room with a mixed look of concern and disappointment. He sighed and began to undress his student. First came the shoes and socks revealing Puck's tan hairless feet. Will made way to the teenager's pants. He slipped the button out of the hole then slowly pulled the zipper down revealing star wars briefs. Return of the Jedi to be exact. He grabbed the sides and pulled the jeans down and off. It was then that Will went to work on Puck's underwear. He hooked his fingers into the band and proceeded to pull them down. Will could see that Puck kept his pubic hair perfectly trimmed and was taken back by the fully erect cock that sprang out nearly smacking him in the face, which he should of, suspected when he saw the huge bulge in Puck's underwear. Will was impressed by the size and thickness and then was impressed by the perfectly sized balls the kid had. He lowered the underwear down Puck's muscular thighs then off. Puck was loving every second, licking his lips when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Lets sit you up Puck" Will said. He lifted his student up into a sitting position. Puck lifted his arms as his teacher pulled his shirt off. Puck had a perfect chest with a six-pack you could eat off of.

"C'mon bud lets get you into the tub." Will helped Puck up by his arm and guided him to the bathroom by his hips. Puck got into the warm water and his arms were covered with goose bumps. He was chest deep in the glorious liquid, which smelled faintly of caramel. The teen hadn't been treated so well in a long time.

"Thanks Mr. Schue I … really needed this" Puck said, still pretending to be drunk.

"Anything I can do to help" his teacher responded. Mike was getting impatient. It was cold and he wanted action like the other guys. Will couldn't believe that Puck's cock wasn't going down.

"Puck did you…um...take something? Because your erection… hasn't gone down… and it's been awhile."

"This was to easy," Puck thought.

"No it's just me. It hurts like a mother though" Puck pretended to be in pain.

"I'll leave you to…take care of it." As Will said this he arose from kneeling next to the tub.

"Wait could you please take care of it for me. The Alcohol really screwed me up." Will was surprised that even drunk, Puck was so bold to ask such a thing.

"I don't think that's wise Puck I…" Puck wincing in pain interrupted the teacher's explanation. Will didn't like seeing his student in pain. He never did this for another male before but he didn't want Puck to hurt. The Glee teacher soaped his hand up and gently wrapped his fingers around Puck's impressive sized dick. The warm instantly sent sparks of pleasure to circulate around the teen's entire body. He was getting a hand job from his Glee teacher. Puck let out soft moans from his perfect pink lips as Will was stroking him firmer and quicker. Wills confidents was beginning to show as his hand was doing more fluid motions. Pucks toes curled. He wanted to moan out but didn't want his ruse figured out. Within in moments the teen's penis erupted into an amazing ejaculation. Wills hand was covered in spunk. He immediately washed it.

"Thanks ." Puck croaked.

"Happy to help. Now lets get you cleaned up. Will had to change to water then cleaned Puck up. His attention to Pucks butt cheeks and anis nearly gave Puck another stiff one. He then toweled Puck off being gentle with all the sensitive stuff.

"You should stay here tonight Puck" The Glee teacher said.

"Its cool ill call Mike he should be up," Responded his student. Will helped him into some cloths. Mike got all the proof he needed. He called the other guys and told them what happened. It was now Arties turn

"Truth or dare?" asked Sam.

**To be continued.**


	5. Sam's help

Artie picked dare. He wanted to be adventures like the other boys. The dare was the group had to make a creative way for Artie to use a dildo and cum. The guys thought about it and noticed the exercise bar on the wall. Artie could lower himself down then up and keep going till he orgazimed. Their was one problem though do to the fact Artie was paralyzed from the waste down. Sam offered to hold Arties legs for him. Sam decided to do a little extra and even strip his friend naked for him. He admired Arties abs and 8-inch cock. He was even tempted to give it a couple of strokes. Artie had great upper body strength and lifted himself up on the bar. Kurt placed the dildo (his own) under his dared friend. It was lubed and ready.

"Ready?" Sam asked, almost seductive in tone.

"Yes" Artie answered shaky. They didn't take their eyes off each other as Artie lowered himself on the phallus. He groaned when it entered his virgin entrance. Shock waves of pleasure rushed all over him as the sex toy filled him up. Sam's hands were on Arties thighs and all thou Artie could not feel them he could imagine which made it all to sweeter. Artie lifted himself off but he still was feeling pleasure. His erect penis was proof enough. All the guys watched with amazement.

"Your doing great" Sam whispered as Artie lowered himself once again on the Dildo. Another wave of pleasure took him as his creamy bubble butt enveloped the toy. Artie went a little faster each time becoming more intense. He could smell the hot sweetness of Sam's breath and he stared into those sapphire eyes, which ensnared him. Artie wondered if it was the dildo giving him pleasure or was it really Sam. He felt bewitched and as he made small glances at Sam's savory lips he felt the heat of orgasm coming. Finally Artie let out a cry and cummed on Sam. His body was racked with exhaustion. All the guys clapped and Sam laughed.

"Nice one dude." Artie was surprised at Sam's reaction

"Your not…"

"Mad? No way. This is what happens during truth or dare." Artie was relieved. Sam went to go change while Kurt cleaned Artie up and Rory helped put on his cloths. Sam hopped into the shower quickly. Not just to clean himself up but to soap up his genitals wrap his finger around his shaft and have his own pleasures. He cummed thinking of Arties naked body and how the boy with glasses made him feel during that dare. He didn't know how he truly felt all he knew was he was going to give Artie a special treat of his own. Sam got on a new pare of shorts and a shirt and went down to rejoin the game. Artie seemed calm and funny enough rosy cheeked.

"Who's turn is it?" he asked.

"Kurt's" Blaine smiled sinfully

"Oh boy" Kurt muttered

TBC


End file.
